icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120516085732
How can seddie be the cause of the low ratings if the promos showed nothing of it? There was an equal amount of both seddie and creddie in the episode. So if seddie is the problem, then heck, so is creddie. People need to stop acting like they know everything, because obviously, you don't! You are not some professor that knows everything about iCarly. You don't know every viewer personally so if you are saying seddie is the problem, then guess what? Shut up and Stop being so arrogant. You are not a mad scientist. SO You need to stop acting as if you know the logic in everything. I mean, there are more seddiers in my class. I put up a list and I honesly don't know what happened to it. It showed that in a class of 34 students: 11 didn't care, 16 shipped seddie and 7 shipped creddie (I have the note beside me). I hate it when people blame seddie for everything bad. Just because iSYL had the most viewers doesn't mean creddie is the best ship ever. I mean this is insanity. We are arguing over the views for a KIDS show that isn't even supposed to be about shipping. I think sometimes, we all forget ( I'm still a kid, so don't blame me) that it's not a teen drama case here. SO we all need to stop! It's ridiculous I mean, do you see what we're doing?! Arguing over shipping?! This isn't Gossip Girl! So we don't need to ship! We can but we don't need to! It's kind of pointless in my defense. If Freddie loves Carly and Carly likes or loves Freddie back then we have to deal with it!!! If Freddie loves Sam and Sam likes or loves Freddie then we have to deal with it and stop BLAMING THE CHARACTERS WHO OBVIOUSLY DON'T WRITE THE SCRIPS! Don't blame the writers either. We asked for the old iCarly and now we're getting it even though in my opinion it's stupid. I'm done now, don't even bother arguing with me. It's not worth it. Just say either 'I respectfully disagree' and leave it there. Your reasonings are gonna annoy me and I'm gonna respond which will just cause more drama and obviously I HATE DRAMA. SO either who's making the trouble needs to be quiet and realise it's a kids show or they need to leave. This is supposed to be a wiki! A place where we can discuss things about the show NOT BEHAVE LIKE ANIMALS AND ARGUE! I mean, I'm not calling anyone an animal. I'm just comparing. So, either someone needs to apologize, the person who started the drama, ALL OF THE DRAMA or they need to just leave it where it is and never. A wiki is supposed to be a paradise where people ca interact and have fun, you know, debate stuff WITHOUT ARGUING, and while doing that be respectful. So we need to stop the drama.If you're a grown man or woman arguing over a show aimed at kids ages 8-14, then you are obviously crazy and in need of a serious passtime. Watching it is one thing, which is more than excellent, but arguing like rhinos? I mean jeesh, have you no shame? Rant is over, sorry I had to be so harsh, This drama is horrible and whatever ships happen we need to suck it up and deal with it, even if the ship that happened is crazy and non-sensical. We need to realize that we cannot control the writing of the scrips, so if seddie gets something, then good for us, if creddie gets something then good for them. We all get what we want. At this point, where things are leading, it looks drama filled on both sides, so I wouldn't be surprised if Freddie just chooses neither, like I want him to as much as I love seddie, and just hook uo with someone else that makes him happy. Ok I'm seriously done now. My anger and blood are boiling and I need to take my aspirin and count to 50. I'm good now. If you read all of this you get a cookie. Please don't bash me. It's not worth it. You'll just end up looking stupid and delusional for cussing a 10-14 year old child. Guess the age. Bye and stop arguing already, it looks stupid, and this is coming from a kid who hasn't even been in high school yet -_-.